


Fluttering Hearts

by MiraJanee



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraJanee/pseuds/MiraJanee
Summary: Umi being an Alpha herself, never cares about finding mates or having one. All she cares is her responsibility toward the Sonoda's family after her father died a year ago.Out of nowhere, her mother arranged a surprise marriage for her to secure the family's bloodlines.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Fluttering Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> My English isn't that good, my grammar will be all over the place. This is the first i have my courage to post something I've written. My main language isn't English.

It was never ever crossed in my mind that one day i will faced my mates, to be exact my arranged mates. Being Sonoda myself doesn't give myself a much choices since I've been busy with this and that after my father's gone a year ago. And now, I'm stuck out of nowhere at old private restaurant with my mates.

"Hi... My name is Sonoda Umi," I'm braces myself to be the one that starts the conversation. 

"I know, Sonoda Umi. Your birthday on March 15, favourite food is manjuu especially from Kosaka's family shop. Wake up at 4 am every morning and sleep on 12am if you've finished your work early,"

My eyes went hitched, a little shocked of what this person just said about me. How did she? Since when i?

"Uumm.. Did i know you at anywhere? I'm sorry if i... If i being rude" rather than look at her in the eyes, i kept staring at my laps. It would be rude for me to stares at her.

"Umi-Chan, will you look me before i introduce myself? I want to look at your face"

She's absolutely shameless person, is what i thought. Out of nowhere, i feel something on my lips making my eyes went widen than ever. 

"Fuahh, Did you remember me now? Umi-chan?"

"Koto...Kotori? Is that you..u?"

Ah, how could i ever forget this ever person that always makes trouble whenever she's around me. Her faces was so close, that i almost can smells her scent before i... 

"You're... too.... Close..." 

embarrassed myself. Fainting in front of the person i just met after a long time, how rude of me. 

"Eh? Umi-chan? Umi chan!! Mou! You never changed!" 


End file.
